polskie_fanficionfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek VIII- Kurwica
Lekcja druga młodzi bohaterowie. Na ostatniej lekcji zobaczyłem że niewielu z was potrafi ocenić czyjeś błędy w walce. Teraz chce zobaczyć jak wam idzie analiza podczas walki. -Znowu walka?- spytał zniecieprliwiony Bakugou -Tego muszę was nauczyć. Na ekranie holograficznym pokazałem jak będzie wyglądać ich tor przeszkód. Ich zadaniem było dotknięcie mnie. Nie mogli na mnie używać mocy. Znajdowałem się w kręgu o promieniu 10 metrów. Następny krąg otaczał pierwszy. Była to strefa ostrzału. W trzecim czekały na nich moje silniejsze drony. Cyan Pile, Silver Crow, Black Lotus, Scarlet Rain, Green Grandee, Sasori, Anubis, Zenthon i biały król. Reszta znajdowała się w czwartym kręgu. Ostatni i piąty krąg był tym co uwielbiam najbardziej. Oglądaliście kiedyś kung-fu pandę? Tor przeszkód modliszki. Musieli odbijać ciągle kręcące się ręki manekinów. -Możecie używać mocy do woli jednak ostatni krąg to strefa gdzie nie macie prawa ich użyć. Będę was unikał ale nie użyje mocy. Waszą pierwszą przeszkodą są manekiny. Musicie używając mocy unikać ich ataków. Radzę wam ich nie niszczyć naprawdę namęczyłem się nad nimi. Drugą przeszkodą są drony. Wszystkie są albo nieudanymi dronami albo słabymi wynalazkami które tylko wyglądają fajnie. Trzeci krąg to moje najlepsze drony. Czwartą i ostatnią przeszkodą jest latający nad nami statek ze strzelbami do paint balla. Radzę ich unikać bo umieściłem w nich niespodziankę. Możecie wędrować między kręgami do woli. W ostatnim czekam ja. Wasze zadanie jest proste. Pokonać przeszkody swoimi mocami i dotknąć mnie bez nich. Macie na to godzinę. Przeszkody bardzo szybko się ustawiły. Jednym skokiem przy pomocy Afterburnera ominąłem wszystkie kręgi. -Gotowi?! Start! Usiadłem i podziwiałem jak sprawdzają się moje zabawki w walce. Nie powiedziałem im wszystkiego. Ostatni krąg nie był w żaden sposób zabezpieczony przed mocami. Jednakże to nie oznaczało że mogą sobie ich od tak używać. Miałem też swój prywatny i bezwzględny system oceniania. Miałem też niezłą zabawę. Popatrzyłem chwilę na gościa o imieniu Mineta. Lekko odbijał ręce manekinów. Po pięciu uderzeniach zaśmiał się mówiąc: -To nawet zabawne. Po czym manekin pierdyknął go w łeb. Pierwsi w drugim kręgu byli Todoroki, dziewczyna od broni i Bakugou. To mnie akurat nie dziwiło. Musiałem przełączyć drony ma tryb sterowania falami mózgowymi. Skupiłem ognioodporne drony na Bakugou. Z kolei te z mocną defensywą na dziewczynę od broni. Beznadziejny ze mnie nauczyciel. Nie potrafię zapamiętać nazwisk uczniów na rekomendowanym stypendium. Todoroki. Nim musiały zająć się jakiekolwiek drony. Te słabsze nie mogły go zatrzymać. Powoli do drugiego kręgu wkraczali inni uczniowie. Ta od broni zwinnie unikała ciosów dronów po czym uderzała w ich słabe punkty. Nic dziwnego że zauważyła błędy z wcześniejszych zajęć. Bakugou jak jakiś szaleniec rzucał ekzplozjami na prawo i lewo. Płomienie spowijały całe drony przez co docierały do niechronionych punktów. Todoroki po prostu zamrażał nogi dronów po czym biegł dalej. Uraraka odciążała wszystko wokół torując sobie drogę, Iida biegł jak gepard, Tsuyu rzucała dronem w drona swoim językiem, ten z ptasim łbem rozwalał je jakimś cieniem, Ashido niszczyła je kwasem. Coś mi nie grało. Nigdzie nie było rękawiczek w powietrzu. Poczułem damskie perfumy. Obeszła drony i system namierzający ruch. -Cyan Pile! Splash Stinger! -Co? Dziewczyna od niewidzialności oberwała kolcami. Mogłem ich użyć tylko raz. To była idealna sytuacja. Jej kamuflaż zniknął. Ona była naga. To był strasznie duży minus jej indywidualności. -Nie wiem czy możesz kontrolować swoją niewidzialność czy nie ale zabroniłem używać mocy na ostatnim kręgu. Z góry wyskoczył Bakugou. Szykował się do rozsadzenia mi łba. -Żryj to! Chwyciłem jego rękę. Wykonałem Kate-gaeshi wersję Ura. Jak oni mnie tak ja im. Skoro oni używali mocy to ja ich atakowałem. -Jeśli jeszcze ktoś użyje mocy na mnie...... -Smash! Fala wywołana uderzeniem Midoriyi prawie mnie pozamiatała. Przeleciało pół centymetra ode mnie. Popatrzyłem na trzeci krąg. Green Grande...... -Midoriya. Ty....ty.....ty rozwaliłeś Green Grande. Przed Midoriyą nie było już drona. Rozdupił mojego drona nad którym męczyłem się cały miesiąc. -Wybacz profesorze. -Koniec z kręgami. Wszystkie działa! Tryb treningu uników. Poziom VI. Drony wycofać się! Posypał się grad pocisków. Niewielkie strzałki paraliżujące latały tam i ówdzie. Czy ja naprawdę jestem beznadziejnym nauczycielem? Mówiłem wyraźnie zero mocy. A oni.... dwóch się mnie nie słucha a trzeci rozpiernicza mojego drona za którego uszkodzenie waliłem po punktacji. Ostrzał trwał do dziesięciu minut przed dzwonkiem. Na nogach stali tylko..... dziewczyna od broni i Iida. -Teraz macie przewalone. Skoro nie słuchacie moich poleceń zrobię wam tryb arkadowy. Będziecie walczyć między sobą a zwycięzca rundy finałowej będzie miał niepohamowany zaszczyt walki ze mną. Ocena dzisiejszych walk. Najgorzej poszło... biedaczce z niewidzialnością oraz Bakugou. Zaraz po nich Midoriya. Później..... cała reszta w kolejności zależnej od czasu w jakim padli. Na drugim miejscu Iida. I naszą prymuska zostaje tak tak.... doszła najdalej oraz nie padła od strzałów poziomu VI. A wierzcie mi że poziomów jest XX. Jest was 20. Idąc od pierwszego do ostatniego miejsca będziecie walczyć. Od następnych zajęć! Macie przerąbane! No trochę przesadziłem. Ale przynajmniej mieli już mroczną wizje przyszłości. Kontrolowanie strachem było jedynym wyjściem. Gdybym był od nich starszy to by mnie słuchali. Ale jesteśmy w tym samym wieku. Po powrocie do domu byłem padnięty. Zdążyłem się uspokoić. Cały wieczór oglądałem Naruto. Filery zdarzyły się zacząć. Kurde. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego że to dopiero początek nieszczęść. Poprzedni Odcinek: Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek VII- Dzwonek, Czas na lekcje Następny Odcinek: Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek IX- Problemy z nauczycielami